


My favorite moment

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, M/M, Nicky watches Joe sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Joe falls asleep while drawing and Nicky watches him sleeping for the whole afternoon.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	My favorite moment

Joe dozed in the afternoon sun that was shining through the half-drawn curtains, he lay on his his side, the sketchbook half beneath him and the pencil still in his right hand. Nicky smiled benignly when he looked up from his book. An almost finished drawing of himself was shown on the open pages of his sketchbook. He admired the grey and darker lines for a moment, Joe's drawing was better than any photographs that existed of him. Joe never liked taking pictures, he said always the true beauty you can only find in what you created with your own hands and he loved to have his eyes on Nicky for hours to perpetuate every part of him on paper.  
Nicky closed the book and laid it aside. He shifted carefully on the bed so he wouldn't wake his beloved. They spend the whole noon in silence, only the noise of turning pages and scratching on paper. From time to time they exchanged looks, a lovely smile and a little caress on the hand or arm and they continued with their activity.  
Joe's face was relaxed, his breathing slowly and frequently, his left arm under his head used as a pillow. Nicky laid down on his right side so he could watch Joe in the perfect angle. He wouldn't remove his pencil or sketchbook, he wouldn't do anything to disturb the peaceful moment. Nicky cherished every second of time he had with Joe. Every second of their wonderful life together. He couldn't imagine to be a day without him and if there were days in the past he tried not to think of them.  
Joe hummed something unintelligible in his sleep like he was disagreeing anything and Nicky chuckled quietly, because Joe was talking in his sleep if it was lightly.  
He remembered all the nights he couldn't sleep and Joe was pressed to his back. He had wished to watch him, but he wasn't selfish enough to turn around and risking he might wake Joe up. So he just listened to his breathing and felt the rise and fall of his chest. The hot breath had gazed his neck and it made him feel calm and safe.  
The occasions he could actually watch Joe sleeping were rarely and so he enjoyed this afternoon happily. He would just lie here face to face with his beloved and traced with his eyes the dark brows, the darker shade of his eyelids, the soft curve of the cheeks and the thick curls on his head. Always so nicely tousled after he woke up and it was itching under his skin to raise his hand and stroke with spreaded fingers through the curls. He knew how soft they were and the feeling of them between his finger whenever he kissed Joe.  
Nicky didn't know how long he lay there and watched his cute husband sleeping, but he noticed the sun wandered and bathed the room in a warm orange colour. He thought it must be late evening nearly before sunset and Joe was still snoring quietly. He moved a few times in sleep so Nicky had to take away the pencil and sketchbook. He guessed Joe was barely awake for a moment because his hand patted over the sheets and he mumbled Nicky's name under his breath. Both of them ended up snuggling against each other. Joe's head in the crook of Nicky's neck, the arms wrapped around his torso and Nicky hold him close to his chest.  
Watching Joe sleeping was one of favorite activities, but the best was feeling the presense of Joe heavy on his body and the knowlegde that he was, still is and will be the only that Joe hold like this.  
Gently he kissed the top of Joe's head and closed his own eyes. He will lie here with Joe for as long as possible and slowly he drifted away knowing Joe would be right there in his arms when he woke up again.


End file.
